A Small Promise
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Itachi akan berlibur ke rumah family-nya. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang langsung menagih janji padanya. Siapakah seseorang itu dan apakah janjinya? Warn: OOC, AU, First fic, Gaje, Abal. Don't like don't read. RnR, please?


Akhirnyaa..! Setelah tuntutan-tuntutan dari fans saia(baca: **Akasuna no NiraDEI uchiha **dan **TheyDara**), ini fic kepublish juga*sujud syukur*. Okeh! This is my first fic. So, gomen kalo banyak typo, yaa! Tanpa banyak bacot, deh! Langsung ajah!

Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Typo. Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: **Naruto **selalu punya **Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Ide cerita diambil dari komik **The Doraemon's Special vol. 4 **dari **Fujiko F. Fujio-san**

**Sebuah Janji Kecil **punya **saia**

Genre: Friendship/supernatural. Tapi saia kurang yakin ==

**Sebuah Janji Kecil**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, tampaklah seorang remaja lelaki bermata onyx dan berambut hitam panjang tengah di tempat tidur king size-nya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Lelaki tersebut bernama Itachi, putra sulung Uchiha. Itachi bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas IX-1. Hari ini, Itachi tidak sekolah karena masih dalam rangka liburan musim semi(anggap saja ada, ya). Ia dan keluarganya akan berlibur selama 3 hari di rumah family-nya di Konoha Selatan. Itachi mengajak Pein sahabatnya untuk teman di sana. Namun, Sasuke tidak ikut karena ia lebih memilih kemping bersama teman sekolahnya ketimbang liburan bersama keluarganya.

"Itachi-kun! Kita berangkat 15 menit lagi, ya! Siapkan segala keperluanmu, Pein sudah menunggu di bawah," seru Mikoto, Ibu Itachi dari lantai bawah.

"Ya, Kaasan," respon Itachi dari kamarnya.

Itachi bergegas mempersiapkan segala keperluannya. 10 menit kemudian, ia turun sambil menenteng sebuah koper berwarna hitam dengan corak awn merah di setiap bagian sudutnya. Entah dimana Itachi membeli koper seperti itu. Yang jelas, kopernya sama persis dengan yang dibawa oleh Pein. Fugaku-kepala keluarga Uchiha menyuruh Pein dan Itachi naik lebih dulu ke mobil kijang innova hitam mereka sementara Mikoto dan Fugaku memeriksa semua bagian rumah mulai dari tabung elpiji dan sejenisnya. Setelah selesai, Fugaku dan Mikoto segera menaiki mobil tadi. Fugaku menghidupkan mobil sejenak untuk memanaskan mesinnya dan memulai perjalanan yang akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Di mobil, Itachi tak henti-hentinya bercerita ini-itu dengan Pein. Bosan bercerita, Pein memberi usul.

"Tach, bosen, nih!" ujar Pein.

"Lantas, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Itachi.

Pein mengeluarkan 2 buah PSP dari kopernya, "Hehehe. Main ini, yuk!" ajak Pein sembari memberikan salah satu PSP-ny pada Itachi. "Kita bertanding!" lanjutnya.

"Boleh!" Itachi menerima tantangan Pein, "Game apa yang akan kita tandingkan?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.." Pein memasang gaya sok berpikir, "Balap mobil saja, gimana?"

"Oke!"

Itachi dan Pein segera menghidupkan PSP hitam tersebut dan mencari game balap mobil. Setelah dapat, Pein memberi aba-aba.

"Siap," ucap Pein, "Sedia, GO!" lanjutnya.

Pertandingan dimulai. Itachi dan Pein tampak seriusgame tersebut. Mobil Itachi yang berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun, mobil Pein juga tak kalah cepatnya. Kedua mobil itu berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai garis finish yang sudah terlihat. Siapakah pemenangnya?

"Finish!" seru Pein gembira.

"Pein-kun, jangan berteriak di mobil!" tegur Mikoto.

"Ah.. Gomen, Basan,"

"Yaah.. Aku kalah.." Itachi tampak sedikit kecewa. "Ngomong-ngomong, laper, yah." Celetuk Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Hu-um," respon Pein.

Mikoto yang mendengar kasak-kusuk 2 anak di belakangnya, memberikan 2 buah keu bolu, "Ini, kalian makan saja dulu," ujar Mikoto lembut.

"Hai'.." Pein dan Itachi langsung mengambil bolu coklat berlapis mocca itu dari tangan Mikoto dan melahapnya hingga habis dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit. Sepertinya memang benar-benar lapar, pikir Mikoto.

**-Time Skip-**

3 jam berlalu. Kijang innova hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di kawasan elit Konoha Selatan. Setelah tanya jawab dengan security rumah tersebut, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Fugaku memasuki pekarangan rumah family Uchiha itu dan berhenti tepat di depan terasnya. Itachi dan Pein turun lebih dulu sambil menenteng koper masing-masing disusul Mikoto dan Fugaku yang membaw oleh-oleh berupa buah-buahan. Madara, kakek Itachi dan Tsunade, neneknya sudah menunggu di ambang pintu. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung memeluk duo lansia itu dengan ceria. Oke. Mungkin terkesan childish, ya?

"Madara-jiichan! Tsunade-baachan! Hisashiburi na! Genki desu ka?" tanya Itachi antusias setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Genki desu. Itachi wa?" Tsunade balik bertanya pada cucunya itu.

"Genki!"

"Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan mana?" tanya Madara yang dari tadi tidak melihat cucunya yang berambut pantat ayam style itu.

"Sasuke ikut kempina bersama teman sekolahnya," jawab Itachi.

"Itachi, Pein, masukkan barang-barang kalian ke dalam." Suruh Fugaku.

Pein dan Itachi mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah Fugaku barusan. Setelah memasukkan semua barana-barang yang mereka bawa masing-masing, Itachi dan Pein langsung menjelajahi seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Permintaan Pein, sih. Sementara kedua orang tua Itachi melepas rindu sambil bercerita di ruang keluarga. Tibalah mereka-Itachi dan Pein di sebuah gudang. Mereka langsung masuk ke gudang tersebut karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran. Di gudang itu, Itachi menemukan 2 buah sepeda gunung berwarna hitam dengan corak biru.

"Pein, main sepeda, yuk! Di belakang rumah ini ada padang rumput!" ajak Itachi antusias.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pein yang masih mengamati seisi gudang.

"Kita tanya saja!" ujar Itachi dan langsung menarik Pein keluar dari gudang tadi kembali ke depan.

"Madara-jiisan," panggil Itachi.

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku menemukan 2 buah sepeda di gudang. Aku pinjam, ya?" pinta Itachi lengkap dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Oh, boleh. Memangnya kau mau bermain dengan siapa?" tanya Madara.

"Sama Pein,"

"Pein? Siapa Pein?" tanya Madara bingung.

"Ohya! Kenalin, Jii! Ini Pein, teman Itachi." Jawab Itachi sambil menyengir karena lupa memperkenalkan Pein.

"Ya sudah, kalian main saja," ujar Tsunade.

Setelah mendapat izin, Itachi dan Pein kembali ke gudang tadi dan mengambil 2 sepeda gunung tadi. Mereka membawa sepeda itu keluar melalui halaman belakang dan menuju padang rumput yang tadi Itachi katakan. Sesampai di padang tersebut, Pein langsung berkeliling dengan sepeda tadi. Namun, tidak dengan Itachi. Ia hanya membiarkan sepeda itu tergeletak begitu saja sambil melihat Pein yang berputar-putar itu. Mengapa? Mari lihat jawabannya.

Pein menghampiri Itachi yang duduk termenung di bawah pohon sakura. Ia penasaran mengapa Itachi tidak menaiki sepedanya padahal tadi Itachi lah yang mengajaknya.

"Tach, kenapa kau tidak bersepeda denganku? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku tadi?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa naik sepeda," jawab Itachi malu-malu. Bagaimana tidak? Masa sudah kelas X masih tidak bisa bersepeda?

"Kau tidak bisa naik sepeda, Itachi?" tampak kekagetan tersirat di wajah Pein, "Kok aku tidak tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Kita 'kan jarang naik sepeda. Rumah deket, sekolah deket, mall juga deket. Jalan kaki 10 menit saja sudah sampai," jelas Itachi.

"Tidak kusangka," Pein masih kaget. "Seorana Uchiha Itachi tidak bisa bersepeda. Hahaha..!" kali ini Pein tertawa.

Itachi langsung menatap Pein dengan tatapan berhenti-tertawa-atau-kau-kubunuh. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seseorang berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya menghampiri Itachi dan Pein. Namun, Itachi dan Pein tidak menyadari kedatangan lelaki blonde tadi sama sekali lantaran masih saling memberi deathglare. Lelaki blonde itu langsung menepuk pundak Itachi. Sontak Itachi kaget dan berniat untuk memarahi orang yang menepuknya tadi. Tetapi, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya itu karena ia mengenal orang yang menepuknya tadi.

"Itachi, apa kabar?" tanya lelaki blonde tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," jawab Itachi sedikit terkejut, "Kau.."

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya lelaki blonde itu lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak lupa padamu Deidara!" seru Itachi. "Sudah lama sekali, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Itachi balik bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Baik," jawab lelaki yang belakangan diketahui bernama Deidara itu. "Itachi, kau masih ingat janji kita dulu?" tanyanya.

"Janji?" Itachi bingung sendiri. "Ah iya! Aku ingat!" serunya lagi. Dalam hati, Itachi membatin, 'Janji apa, ya?'

Deidara tersenyum mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Hei, Itachi! Aku dikemanain nih?" tany Pein sedikit sewot. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa, Itachi?" tanya Pein sembari menunjuk Deidara.

"Ini Deidara, sahabatku sewaktu aku masih tinggal disini," jawab Itachi. "Deidara, ini Pein." lanjut Itachi mempekenalkan Pein. Ia tidak mau lupa lagi memperkenalkan temannya itu.

"Salam kenal, Pein!" respon Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Pein tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Deidara, "Salam kenal juga! Senang berkenalan denganmu,"

"Kau kesini ngapain?" tanya Itachi pada Deidara.

"Untuk menagih janji kita dulu dan mengajakmu bermain," jawabnya datar.

"Deidara! Kita balap sepeda saja! Mau?" ajak Pein sambil melirik Itachi dengan maksud mau mengejeknya. Namun, Itachi mengacuhkan lirikan tak jelas temannya itu.

Deidara mengangguk tanda ia menyanggupi ajakan Pein, teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Pein dan Deidara langsung mengambil 2 sepeda milik Kakek Itachi tadi. Baru saja mereka berdua akan menaiki sepeda tersebut, Mikoto memanggil dari halaman belakang.

"Itachi-kun! Pein-kun! Kalian pulang dulu! Madara-jiisan memanggil kalian berdua!" suruh Mikoto.

"Yaah.. Gak jadi, deh.." ujar Pein kecewa. "Deidara, nanti, ya!" lanjut Pein.

Deidara hanya mengangguk saja.

"Dei, ikut kami, yuk!" ajak Itachi sambil menarik tangan kiri Deidara.

Deidara menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku tunggu di sini saja. Lagipula, 'kan kalian berdua yang dipanggil," ucap Deidara.

"Ahh! Tidak apa! Mereka 'kan kenal denganmu," lanjut Itachi.

Namun, Deidara tetap menggelengkan kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau tak pernah menolak ajakanku?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini, Itachi," tolak Deidara tegas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ujar Itachi sedikit kecewa. "Kami balik dulu. Kau tunggu disini." lanjut Itachi dan kemudian menarik tangan Pein. "Deidara! Nanti, ya!" seru Pein sambil lalu.

Deidara mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dan kebetulan hanya ada satu di padang rumput itu. Deidara duduk dengan pikiran kosong sambil menatap satu titik ke arah sepeda yang tasi ditinggal ole Itachi dan Pein.

**-Time Skip-**

Itachi dan Pein masuk melalui halaman belakang dan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Madara, Tsunade, Fugaku, dan Mikoto berada. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di sofa yang masih kosong.

"Jiisan, ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Itachi mewakili mereka berdua.

"Jiisan membeli anggur. Kalian makan dulu anggur itu," jawab Madara seraya menunjuk sepiring besar anggur yang berada di atas meja bundar itu. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Mendengar itu, mata Pein dan Itachi langsung berbinar. Serentak mereka berdua mengangguk dan langsung mengambil anggur tersebut.

"Itu anggur impor, lho!" ujar Madara tanpa ditanya. Itachi dan Pein hanya mengangguk.

"Anggurnya manis sekali!" celetuk Pein sambil terus melahap anggur yang berwarna merah keunguan itu.

"Benar!" Itachi mengiyakan pernytaan Pein barusan, "Seharusnya Deidara juga ikut tadi," lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Semua yang ada di situ kecuali Itachi dan Pein tentunya, serentak membelalakkan mata masing-masing.

"Itachi, tadi kau bermain dengan Deidara?" tanya Mikoto cepat.

Itachi mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau jangan bermain dengannya!" seru Fugaku tiba-tiba.

Itachi langsung tersedak begitu mendengar seruan Fugaku barusan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi tinggi.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" bentak Fugaku.

"Tidak mau!" bantah Itachi seraya menatap tajam ayahnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Itachi bingung dan heran pada ayahnya yang tiba-tiba melarangnya bermain dengan sahabatnya.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya. "Mau kemana kau, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku tinggi.

"Ke tempat Deidara." Jawab Itachi dingin dan sambil lalu.

"Itachi! Kembali kau!" teriak Fugaku. Namun, Itachi sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan ayahnya dan terus berjalan menuju padang rumput dimana Deidara menunggu tadi.

"Ano.. Fugaku-jisan.." Pein memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Fugaku. "Kenapa Itachi tidak boleh berteman dengan Deidara?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Bukan hanya Itachi yang tidak boleh bermain dengan Deidara. Tetapi kau juga, Pein,"

"Kenapa?" Pein mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Begini.." Fugakumenarik napas, "4 tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih tinggal di sini dan di musim ini juga, Itachi dan Deidara berjanji untuk bermain sepeda di padang rumput yang di belakang rumah walau Itachi tidak bisa bersepeda. Tapi, hari itu kami sekeluarga pindah ke Konoha Pusat dan Deidara yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu terus menunggu Itachi. Itchi juga tidak sempat memberitahunya karena kami sangat terburu-buru. Lalu.." Fugaku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang,

"Lalu?" tanya Pein yang ternyata sangat tertarik dengan cerita Fugaku.

"Karena Itachi tak kunjung datang, Deidara pulang ke rumahnya. Di pejalanan pulang, ia tertabrak dan tewas di situ juga," Fugaku menyudahi ceritanya.

"Jadi, Deidara itu sudah meninggal?" tanya Pein sedikit bergidik.

Fugaku mengangguk.

OoOoO

Deidara dan Itachi sedang bermain sepeda di padang tadi. Daripada bermain, lebih tepat dikatakan kalau Deidara yang sedang mengajari Itachi bersepeda.

"Itachi, coba kayuh sepedanya," suruh Deidara sambil memegang sepeda yang dinaiki Itachi.

Itachi mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan dan Deidara melepas pegangannya.

"YEAHH! AKU BIS-"

GUBRAKK!

Itachi terjatuh dari sepedanya. Setelah itu ia tertawa sendiri.

"Itachi, kau payah!" seru Deidara, "Aku sudah mengajarimu berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Hahaha!" Deidara tertaea lepas.

Itachi langsung bersungut-sungut.

"Ayo, coba lagi! Semangat!" seru Deidara sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengepalkannya. Ia tetap menyemangati Itachi yang telah berputus asa ria. Itachi tetap saja menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Itachi. Kau pasti bisa," ujar Deidara lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sepeda itu tidak bersahabat denganku!" seru Itachi. Deidara hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Itachi duduk dengan lesu di bawah pohon sakura tadi. Deidara juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Selagi mereka duduk-duduk tanpa inspirasi, Fugaku dan Pein datang. Tetapi, mereka tidak menyadarinya karema memang posisi Fugaku dan Pein jauh. Dari kejauhan, Fugaku berteriak,

"ITACHI!"

"Hah?" Itachi kaget hingga terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan bermain dengannya!" seru Fugaku seraya menunjuk Deidara dari kejauhan. Pein berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi kesal.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Dengarkan ucapanku!" bentak Fugaku.

Deidara yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melongo melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidak boleh pasti ada alasannya! Katakan alasannya, Tousan!" seru Itachi geram. Ia merasa ayahnya itu tidak waras.

"Deidara itu sudah meninggal!" seru Pein tiba-tiba. Ia kesal pada Itachi yang tidak menurut dan pada Fugaku yang tidak mau memberi tahu alasannya.

Deidara menunduk seolah mengeluarkan aura gaib setelah dikatai begitu. Fugaku semakin cemas pada anaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Pein dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-beri-tahu-alasannya! Pein hanya menelan ludah ditatap horror begitu.

"Itachi! Kembali! Nanti kau bisa dibawa ke dunianya!" seru Fugaku lagi.

Itachi bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Itachi mendapat pilihan yang menurutnya tepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kalau ia sudah meninggal, tak mungkin Deidara di sini dan tak mungkin aku bisa menyentuhnya." Ujar Itachi dingin. Ia meraih sepedanya dan menaikinya.

"Itachi! Mau kemana kau?" seru Fugaku seraya berlari menuju Itachi. Begitu juga dengan Pein.

"Deidara, ayo naik!" suruh Itachi yang sudah siap mengayuh sepedanya.

Deidara tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menuruti permintaan Itachi. Setelah Deidara naik di belakangnya, Itachi langsung mengayuh sepedanya walau Itachi tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Tapi, Itachi tetap yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa!

"ITACHI!" teriak Fugaku pada Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

Itachi tak memperdulikan teriakan Fugaku. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga sampai di sebuah padang bunga yang indah dan penuh warna. Padang bunga itu dinamai 'Kakkoi' oleh Deidara dan Itachi dulu. Entah mengapa diberi nama demikian. Itachi berhenti di pinggir padang Kakkoi itu dan membiarkan sepedanya tergeletak begitu saja. Ia pernah kesini bersama Deidara 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Akhirnya. Kau bisa juga membawa sepeda dengan baik seperti itu," Deidara membuka suara. Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan ini, janjiku sudah kutepati, ya." lanjut Deidara.

"Janji?" gumam Itachi bingung. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu teringat.

**-Flashback-**

4 tahun yang lalu...

Itachi dan Deidara bermain di padang bunga yang mereka namai 'Kakkoi' itu. Mereka bermain sepeda di sana. Sebenarnya bukan bermain, melainkan Deidara yang sedang mengajari Itachi bersepeda. Namun, karna Itachi tidak bisa juga, Deidara memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok.

"Itachi, sudah sore. Pulang, yuk." Ajak Deidara.

"Tapi aku belum bisa bersepeda," ujar Itachi lesu.

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan mengajarimu bersepeda sampai bisa!" janji Deidara.

"Janji, ya?"

"Janji!"

"Janji jari kelingking!" seru mereka berdua seraya mengaitkan kelingking masing-masing.

**-Flashback off-**

Itachi tercengang mengingat semua itu.

"Kau.. Janji kecil seperti itu kau masih mengingatnya untukku?" tanya Itachi dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Deidara tersenyum. "Ya! 'Kan aku sudah berjanji padamu!" jawab Deidara mantap sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Itachi melihat tubuh Deidara yang seperti mau menghilang.

"Deidara.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi takut-takut.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Waktuku sudah habis." Jawab Deidara pelan seraya memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah.. Kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Janjiku sudah kutepati. Dengan begitu, waktuku di dunia ini juga sudah habis. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia berlari ke tengah padang tersebut dengan tubuh yang semakin transparan. Tempat yang paling banyak bunganya. Deidara melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, ITACHI! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANMU, SAHABATKLU!" dan kini Deidara menghilang di antara bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal sahabatku.." gumam Itachi. "Aku juga tak akan pernah melupakanmu.." lanjutnya dengan airmata yang telah tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

**-OWARI-**

**Author's Note**

Abalnya... *pundung*

Gomen kalo typo betebaran dan deskripsi kurang. Saia masih baru(padahal udah hampir setaon)dan tidak ahli dalam deskripsi. Saia udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak nge-junk di FanFiction ini. Gak banyak bacot.

Akhir kata, review, please?


End file.
